


-26.7

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: oikawa realizes he's falling in love with you the way the moon loves the sun and earth
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fictober: Month of Magic





	-26.7

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> ✟ — [fictober raffle](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com/post/631424600223416320/the-coven-is-calling-come-one)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first

At the end of the day, you take off your clothes. You toss your shoes, you shed your layers, wash your face, and put away the interactive voice you use at work. Everything comes off cleanly, leaving you barren to the nitty-gritty bones and vulnerable in the dead of night.

Still, you wear a smile for him.

Oikawa loves it — no, he loves you.

When you come home after him, he can wait in bed with his arms outstretched like a plant reaching for the sun, filling up his senses with a warmth that makes him grow fonder. You replenish his energy just by being near him and radiating that beaming expression, a smile reserved just for him.

He could live off of it, really. He’d kiss away your troubles as they come, sort through your worries, and whisk you away from the world if that’s what you asked for as long as he could be there with you when the day is over. The only downside to it is the way his heart pounds and tongue fails, wanting to spill his confessions at the same time that he knows he’s in the middle of a conversation with you. You just make it so hard for the man in love with you when you smile like that.

He grins mid-sentence, mind wandering while trying to tell you about his day because he could see the telltale signs of dawn rising on the corners of your mouth.

“What?” You cock your head.

“Quit smiling like that,” he sings, cupping your cheeks and feeling their precious warmth. “I always forget what I’m talking about when you do that.”

You smile anyway out of reflex, eyes creasing and eyebrows raising in question. He knows he’s reflecting a smile of his own, reflecting your light like the moon does at the same time that he orbits you each and every day. How are you his sunshine and his world all at once?

He could fall in love with you like this.

“I don’t know what you mean,” you answer, but Oikawa shakes his head.

“Do you want me to embarrass myself by explaining how much of a mess you make me?” From the stuttering words to the untied shoelaces, he trips over anything when it comes to you. Every nerve and cell in his brain wants him to give you his full attention and he has absolutely no complaints. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Is that what it means to be in love compared to loving someone?

You hum in approval, nodding your head even with his hands still gently holding your light. “I think that’d be fun.”

“You’re just a sadist,” he whines, but he figured the answer was yes to _both_ questions.

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
